The Last Seedling
by CyberXenoNovian
Summary: An unexpected discovery set many event into motion. A mysterious race, the FAR, last hope is a seed that was forgotten. Was Shinji destiny planned far before birth or was he hope and possibility in any age or time.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:** You know the usual disclaimer stuff but some ideas are mine in this story. Big thanks to animefan29 for proofreading for me as he did for my other story. This will be my second story I have ever done in my life.

This was inspired when I was thinking of Tenchi Muyo series, Utawarerumono, and Evangelion anime and the FAR idea for a while and looking at Tenchi Muyo novels stuff I torrent recently. This x-over is no new idea but how to start it. This is prologue to how some things are connected. Oh before I forget Ken Sanada and Hiroshi Rara are from Dual! Parallel Trouble Adventure and the novel stuff I found for those that don't know who they are.

This came out more than twice as long as I intended to do and I'm not sure if I should've spilt into smaller chapter. And if anybody wishes to modify my other story then go for it. The later part of it didn't come out as I truly envision it because I couldn't think of any idea to put it. I'm not sure how this will turn out but hope you enjoy it.

(I fixed very little here and made the bigger paragraphs smaller to read so it is easier on the eyes.)

**- xxxxxx -**

Ken Sanada and Hiroshi Rara are scientists of all trades, who were not exactly friends but neither were they enemies, were exploring a large planet that phased into existence unexpectedly in front of them while they were traveling to an archeological dig in a ruin on a planet in the Kryios system. Noting that it was far and close from the sun to support life, they were passing by because a small malfunction in the hyper drive that forced them out of. After checking their communication waves to make sure that no one had detected the planet yet, they began scanning the surface, after sending a scout probe with specialized scanning equipment's to the surface for more detailed analyses, to find that it habitable and that there was a strange object in the crust of the planet emitting a powerful energy signal.

After directing the probe to the area where the object laid and began checking for any hostile life forms that could harm their ship or them for that matter. Next up on their protocol was more scanning, it has further revealed it was organic but the composition couldn't be identify and was as large as a moon.

Suddenly the probe's scanning equipment started failing when scanning an area around the object near some ruins while they command it to look for any entrance. But the weird thing was that it works fine after clearing a certain amount of area. Seeing that closer examination was needed, and that their curiosity for the unknown of this mysterious object was getting the better of them, started their descent to the planet.

After descending into the atmosphere with little trouble, they saw an almost undisturbed land with few ruins and some old abandoned village around the edge of area of the object as if some force was preventing any settlement on the area where the object laid. Even some of the local wildlife didn't dare stayed long according the scan's readout as it continue to give second by second account of the area. In fact, a lot of the wildlife was currently vacating the area as if sensing something about to happen.

"Isn't this starting to scare you Rara?" Ken spoke out suddenly with a little fright entering his voice as he zoom in on some animal along with other fleeing their home in a hurry.

Startled a little by the sudden question, Hiroshi turned to Senada. "I… don't think that would fit with what happening so far and everything seem, oh I don't know really bizarre." He replied more with confusion than fear but scared none the less.

"Well nothing will be done if we chicken out at this point and I'm not risking anybody else discovering this planet or anything else here and take credit for any discovery made." Ken Senada said with conviction and determination but the fear was still evident by his slightly shaking legs.

Both decided to continue with their exploration and landed near the ruin in the area where the probe had problems. Quickly gathering some volunteers and arming themselves with weaponry and equipment, they exited the ship and headed towards the ruin. It looked like it had been abandoned for ages as evidenced by the vegetation growing from the ground to the tallest point of the two story building. Whatever purpose this ruin was built for was lost to time because any evidence of stone sculpture markings had been worn off and couldn't be made out with their eyes as they entered what appeared to be a gathering area to welcome visitors. Any attempts to scan with the scanning equipment proved difficult because they were experiencing the same problem as the probe and started feeling more unease and fear among themselves and their crews as they couldn't understand why.

They decided to enter further despite their equipment malfunctioning and venture deeper to what appeared to be a place for prayer. This was confirmed as a lower level employee decided to bare his arms as fright got the better of him and yelled in fright. Everyone turned to look where the yell originated from and heard the distinct clicking of the gun but was not firing near one of the pillar in the room from their scared colleague.

Next thing everyone notices is a pack of slim creatures with blue tipped wing like ears and two tails with the same feature run into a hole in the wall to escape out of fright of these intruders **(1)**. Seeing that he was ok, everyone was wondering what will appear next and ask him why his weapon is malfunctioning or if his safety is still on which he reply was new and working before exiting the ship. Senada decided to check the energy weapons and tell everyone to see if theirs was working which everyone replied that their weapons are unresponsive even with a fresh energy pack. Now everyone was starting to get worried by this point and more so as another employee said that that he just checked the rest of the equipment and told everyone that only the cameras and lights were working properly.

"Well this doesn't make any sense at all and I'm starting to think something is doing this on purpose." Rara said with fright and a little paranoia as he saw a portion of a wall in the back of ruin disappear as if it was never there in the first place. "Even though I'm a scientist, I'm starting to think that this place is haunted."

"We can't back down now but I'm certain that we're safe as strange as that sounds now." Senada said with conviction and certainty. "Everyone listen up; take everything but the cameras and lights back to the ship, all of you but three people to come along with Rara and me to film anything we see as proof and research and to claim any discoveries. While we're exploring keep the ship ready for launch and for anything coming our way, those coming with us should be on guard just in case things go wrong." Senada's orders were carried out and three volunteers picked up the lighting and camera equipment's to bring with and those that were leaving were glad to be going back to the ship.

The stairs that appeared seemed old but well preserved which lead down and no form of lighting was present for the stair as they continue downward. While they were heading down, their sense of direction was telling them that they were going towards the object. It seemed like they were walking for hours on end till they got to the end and were perplexed. Why would anybody build a stairway to a dead end was everybody's question. Upon closer examination, they noticed it was probably the object's surface, was spherical and made out of a black rubbery flesh like material at first glance. It looked organic yet at the same time metallic and seamless.

Having discussed their observation for a while, someone asked who going to touch it. Rara was first to approach and try to touch the surface, it felt warm and their observation discussion was confirmed before he yelped and fell back as the surface started moving and receded out from where he touch and light shined through and temporarily blinded them. After their eyes adjusted, what they saw was something you would expect to see in a Jurian Treeship. It was an underground paradise with forests, rivers, plains, a few waterfalls, two lakes and what was more amazing was that sunlight shining through as if the layers of earth and dome surface wasn't there. A fully contained and self-sufficient eco-system is exactly what they were seeing on a practical scale by normal mean in an advanced enough civilization.

There were creatures of all kinds imaginable, some even defying belief but that was of little concern at the moment because there was a white temple, in the shape of two pyramids with the second somehow floating above just inches above the first upside down, of a sort that was organic as the outside with gold like pictures and words that stood out of the building. It was too far to make out what it was and until now they hadn't noticed a rocky path leading from the entrance to the forest below. The path was rock solid and newly made as if something was expecting them. So far everything seemed bizarre but now it was frighteningly weird and bizarre, but they couldn't back down now not after seeing this.

Proceeding to the temple took a while but they saw many wonders along the way. Strange and beautiful creatures and plant life growing, thriving and was breathe taking. While along the way, they had some close encounters with the local wildlife that were curious and some plant life that were alive and some that were carnivorous, with a small rain shower that came out of nowhere surprise them. Finally they reached the center and saw that it was in very good shape and doesn't look like any wild life of any kind had ever approached the door by how clean it is. There was evidence that many came and made nests here and there but nothing near the door whatsoever.

There were paintings, symbols, and markings all over the temple the likes of which Ken and Hiroshi had never seen before in all their studies. And on the center there is a mural depicting two large trees and four beings. They were the most prominent and interesting part but were worn by the atmosphere and weather so no details can be made out. Unfortunately parts of the mural were either faded or completely missing; forever shrouding its meaning in mystery, but that just increased the explorers wonder. The entrance of the temple was open but there was no sign of anything having ever traveled through it. Even the creatures of the object didn't try to venture within. After half an hour of observation, they noted that there was some force whether natural or artificial that kept the creatures from going in, as if they're not permitted to enter.

They already knew that there are sentient beings on the planet, but they were primitive and also seemed to lack the ability to enter the object. So they couldn't have been the ones to create it as far as they can see. Though they appear like them except with various type of furry like ears and tails and a few that looked normal but have wings that they saw while descending to the planet. Something told them they weren't meant to walk into the object of their current interest.

Ken and Hiroshi entered the temple and the interior was something to see. What looked like a building made entirely of organic tissue with hallways, bridges and even an elevator to boot. There were even symbols like the ones outside on the floors, doors, elevators, and even some on the ceilings. In this sense, they had never seen or read anything like this. Most ruins are either something that life forms from the planet itself made from stone and metal or are linked to Jurain ruins.

There were metallic objects but the items were things normally seen in any advanced civilizations like computers and machinery but were integrated with the organic structure in ways never seen before. The organic substance was something like a mix of plant and flesh but didn't look grotesque but neither was it beautiful. To them this was like a gold mine. Further exploration with the help of automatic mapping robots brought with them kept them from getting lost was another thing that wasn't affected by the place. Walking through the temple and seeing it made them think for some odd reason that this was almost as old as the universe and that frightened them to the core. But the desire for the unknown and knowledge was overwhelming.

There were many rooms of a type normally seen only in research facilities. A few rooms that look like sleeping quarters and recreation rooms filled with some of the plant from above with artificial light of some sort for them. There was even a large pool in an even larger room filled with sea life that can be probably be observe if the large staircase was any indication in back of the room. Several rooms were what appeared to be greenhouse was present and were most likely research lab on plant life. There were other doors but were closed with a strange energy eye force field security system. Passing by these eye doors was unnerving to say the least and they could swear that something was watching them even though they didn't move at all. **(Think of the eye made during Third Impact when the Geofront rises.) **

In their study of the strange place they noticed that the further in they traveled the better it was preserved. In one dark large room they found what looked like glowing DNA strands and words that possibly described the genetic codes or something of the sort on all 4 sides of the walls. Both the floor and ceiling also contain some sort diagram that was dimly glowing but couldn't even begin to guess what it was. Overall the whole exploration was astounding. Magnificent yet eerie all at the same time.

Soon they came across a large set of doors and it was something to behold as it show the mural from before but larger with the same two trees and four beings depicted on its surface. They were so excited, now that they have the same mural like the one above except with more detail. They already knew from their studies of this object that they're not related to the Trees of Jurai but the trees depicted were from a time more ancient than them since there are no records of anything like this ever discovered to date. Plus a planet popping out of nowhere and the energy to even attempt a teleportation is to date beyond the power of Jurai or any current science technology.

The mural showed one large male being holding a fruit and projecting an aura of power on the left holding a small tree, and on the right was a smaller figure about their size that was also holding a fruit and a book like object. The tree and book represent something but at this point the scientists are more interested in the overall picture than the meaning. They noticed another large being, female this time, next to the small one holding her pregnant belly. Both large beings had a seed encased in a tree on the male's side and a book on the female side. The middle of both doors each has a large tree with the same tree and book in them on their respective side and the beings were standing next to their tree.

Between the trees was a being that is holding both the fruit of the male and the book of the female on the side of their respective being. Rara hypothesized that the center being could possible represent the creator of the two large beings and their items. A second part of the mural near the top showed the center being standing before a field of sphere which resembled planets, and with it hands was scattering books and fruit as if they were sowing seeds to be planted in the stars. All the beings were overall featureless humanoid life forms so nothing could be linked to what race they are and a space below the center being was empty of anything.

After recording every inch the scientist touched it to see if there was some mechanism to open the doors. Nothing seems odd or out of place, pressing the mural where they could reach didn't work till Rara tried the empty space. After the center was touched everyone swore several years were scared out of them as some sort of eye appeared and looked them over as if it was alive and analyzing them. As suddenly as it came it left with a small heart pulse and energy ring passing over the empty space. What appeared was a purple glowing round relic that shows a bright blue sapling being cradle by another tree with small little sparkles floating about it. And another pair of hands hovering above from the center being and the relic in a gesture of waiting and hoping something come from the planets like a farmer waiting for the crops to bear fruit. The sapling was surrounded by a flame or something but no one could be sure if that is what it truly was; the glow was also reaching to the roots of the two trees that were near the relic.

All of a sudden, the relic was coming out of the slot it was in but no one dare try to catch it as it fell. As it hit the ground and settle like a coin would, it burst into liquid and the same purple glow appeared and it started moving back towards where they came from. Everyone was apprehensive about following the strange purple liquid back from where they just come from a while ago.

They ventured back a bit after the glowing liquid when it stopped and started moving up the wall then the ceiling. It stopped at a circular slot they missed and reformed back into the relic. A sudden flash blinded everyone for a few seconds and then they notice an odd door appeared that had many strange diagrams that were covered in vein-like organic vines hanging from the almost living ceiling. They approached the door and it glowed and once again the eye appears and disappears and opened as if it recognizes them. At this moment everyone was starting to get paranoid from what been happening so far and were starting to lose it a little and they notice that the relic was gone and nowhere in sight.

They were convinced that this place is either alive or something was still here in the now apparent science facility. Whoever was here seemed intent on leading them somewhere in this strange place. The room was probably pressurized because as it opened, a rush of air hit them. As it passed them they could hear breathing coming from within and they became frightened thinking that there was something very large and alive in there and possibly hungry.

Despite their fears, they moved forward and saw many strange and odd devices stationed around a very large room so large that they couldn't see the end even as the overhead lights turned on. As they got further into the room they saw many horrible things. Things like organs of all sizes and shapes in strange orange liquid in different types of containment. Not only were there internal organs but eyes, ears, skeletons and limbs were also everywhere, like they were being manufactured for something. The sounds of breathing came from a few of the lung-like organs in some of the tubes but the loudest one came from above. It looks exactly like a lung except that it was monstrous and looks like it was alive as it moves. It must have been providing oxygen or something to the veins leading to the tubes and keeping the liquid clear.

They continue onward and saw something they thought they never see. There were incomplete creatures suspended by the organic machinery in the air to the side of the large room and below them they see the beginning of smaller but still quite large creatures. Nothing seemed alive or moving as if the place was either abandoned or suspended in time, other than the lung that probably kept providing clean air through the place.

They would have continued but the floor started glowing that color again and pulsated, then that glowing liquid appeared and started flowing to a door on the other side of the room. This time it went through the door as if it wasn't there and it opened as if the place was guiding them to something. Before they got near it the security eye came and words and symbols starting flash all around it till the number two appear and float before with two circle showing on the ground. It was obvious that only two people are permitted to enter the next room. Senada and Rara quickly took the spot despite the protests of the others. They stepped in the circles as two rings materialize above them and started downward and they guess it was to scan them for something. It seem they pass whatever criteria there was because the camera seem allow pass this point and behind them appear some kind of double helix guard wall with several eye appearing to keep everyone from entering after them.

As they entered the room they noticed right away the symbols all around the room as seen in that one room from before. But that was nothing compared to the feeling of the room. Something primal was flowing through the room and they were frightened, but at the same time protected and soothing. Another was that there were what appeared to be nests of some sort on the ground with mummified fetuses and skeleton of something everywhere and what looked like glass. Near the back of the room where the glow was leading to was one that remained intact and floating suspended in liquid of some kind in a half capsule above the nest. It looked like a fetus if a little strange.

All of a sudden the glow concentrated around the nest and something appeared from the floor. It looks like a DNA strand but moving and it lifted the nest and then solidified into a metallic flotation device that strangely resemble some of their technology as if the earlier scan were more for what they knew. They couldn't believe their own eyes. They were starting to think that this whole was a nightmare and that they were slowing going insane. It was just floating there, waiting for them to take it and while they had concerns about this whole thing, they felt like they had to take it with them deep in their entire being. They knew that taking this would set off events that would change their lives.

"Hey Rara, you think this seem a little fishy to you." Sanada said as he made up his mind and started walking toward the floating nest.

Rara while still a little freaked out by all of this, but he knew they couldn't pass this up and that this could provide more clues as to what race created this place. That is if they can't figure out what is a computer or not around here. "No more like we're being leaded around maybe this place probably has an AI program to do this under certain criteria." Rara answered back as an explanation to what happening as he follows behind Sanada a good distance away.

"While this is very unusual and disturbing it is also at the same time amazing and a great find. This might even be older than Jurai itself. Though we'll have to make claim on this as fast as possible and confirm the age of this place. I'm starting to really think this place is alive after what we saw is any indication and not some AI." While Sanada was calm on the outside but ecstatic on the inside, just waiting to bust out in joy at these finds. "We'll take this as proof at least to show along with any video feed to the Galaxy Police and the Jurains so that we may have some support and protection from space pirates or other parties. Though I imagine that they will have a hard time believing all this, even with proof." Sanada summon a robot from a pocket dimension to move the specimen.

They made their way out of the room to see the security system deactivated and everyone agrees that going back to their space ship was the next course of action to take. Another glow appears beneath their feet when the symbols in the room where they found the specimen started glowing. Suddenly they found themselves outside the complex and next the rumblings started as another eye appear and all of a sudden a countdown is shown. What came next would never be forgotten and even make all present swear off drinking for the next several years. A couple dozens of smiley faces appear ranging from cute to bizarre to downright creepy in various design and colors schemes **(2)**. Rara and Sanada decided then and there that getting out was the best course of action.

They were given plenty of time to get back to the ship and started lifting off when sensors started going off. They scanned the surrounding area and on screen it showed that the object had erected a field of unknown composition and origin around the whole structure. Then the ship warned them that the object has started to phase out and disappear from its location from the planet with no traces of it other than the empty space where it rested. Surprisingly the land didn't collapse like they thought they would when it disappear

After all is said and done, and the story of the exploration told, they were left with nothing more than footage that could be discredited and an unborn fetus like creature in their containment room. In that very room, a strange language appeared and shifted in various language till the words read "SHINJI IKARI" and settled on the glass like dome and a small heart pulse could be heard in the silent room.

**- xxxxxx -**

**Author's Note:** One of the things I notice was that I'm not good with conversations with the characters and that narrating in third person I seem to do better in. My beta reader notices something in my grammar I didn't when I'm writing.

**The word "they're" is a shortened form of the words "they are" and you are misusing it. To use "they're" you must be writing about multiple people. "They're" also happens to be a word that shares its pronunciation with two other words, "their" and "there." "Their" is used to express multiple people owning something, while "there" is a Jack of all trades used in numerous situations. For the most part "there" along with a word like "were" is what you want.**

**You seem to have a hard time telling when a noun should be plural.**

It seems I still have trouble in my English and if I ever go to real college than I'm going to have a lot of trouble passing it. So please tolerate with my writing everyone and hope you enjoy this. Also it seems I may have gone overboard after the first time it was proofread. This may ruin the later part of the story but I'll stick with this.

**(1)** You will have to see the Utawarerumono opening to see what they look like if the description isn't enough.

**(2)** Think of any smiley face you can think of and add some Angel's faces smiling, like it says cute, bizarre and creepy smiley popping out of nowhere unexpectedly. And imagine that various reaction any could think of at this point. This was meant to be funny so I'm sure if it did.

Thanks for reading and please review.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:** Hi everyone, I decided to start writing again and hope I did a better job this time. I went on a MMO craze and it pretty much out of my system for the time being, and now I feel like writing a story or two.

I will be putting characters and elements of other games and animes here and there throughout the entire story from here on. So keep an eye out for them and see if you can recognize some of the lesser known ones.

Anyway hope you enjoy this piece.

**- xxxxxx -**

The Last Seedling

Chapter 2

'Gone' 'Disappeared' 'Vanished' 'How' 'Why' These were the thoughts that prevailed thru everyone minds on the ship after watching the ship's displays. The "Geofront", which the ruin will be called later, had just phase out from it resting place. Rara and Sanada couldn't believe that after finding such a find that it just slipped from their grasps.

"Sirs" called out from one the ship's operator, catching the attentions of everyone on the bridge. "The 'thing' we pick up that in the containment room just started to become active, the sensors are picking up a heartbeat and the cameras are showing strange letters has just appeared. The word SHINJI IKARI has been etched onto the glass dome."

Before more could be said, the ship announces that a strange anomaly is happening near the planet. All the ship's sensors couldn't get any accurate reading or even a logical conclusion on this anomaly. Various lines in a rainbow of colors started gathering at a point before bursting into a blinding lights.

The geofront have phase in a good distant from the planet and everyone can see exactly how big it is with their own eyes. They also see some of the planet's soil, roots of the surrounding trees, even some water on the outer surface. All that material should have frozen by now but it hasn't and it been more than a minute since it appearance.

Then it seems to draw and absorb the leftover material into it surface. Everyone was baffle yet cautiously optimistic and afraid that it was back and pray it would stay back. But that thought took a backseat with a giant eye seen in the geofront appear in a large scale before it. The massive eye like energy was now staring at the planet after moving around looking it and blinked a couple time as if pondering.

By now everyone was about to either faint or make a mess of themselves. Or just dive into an escape pod and get the hell out of there. But what happen next would have them questioning their beliefs and even their own sanity. The eye just slowly closed as if falling asleep while staring at the planet. As it further close it eye, the top and bottom of the planet slowly disappear. Then more and more till the planet was a thin layer then it completely vanished as the eye fully closed.

Then it snapped open and where the planet once stood was a small galaxy which then slowly fades away. Everyone would later agree that the planet was either sent back where it came from or was some kind of temporary hallucination from the earlier light show.

No one dared move when it slowly locked on them and just stared. By now everyone just wanted to get the hell outta there and forget this day or at least everything after leaving the planet.

Then it blinked and as it did the whole geofront started to collapse into itself like it was being sucked into a black hole. It got smaller and smaller till it vanishes again and all that was left was the glowing purple relic that Rara and Sanada saw before. Then the relic started changing into pure energy and just shoots itself right towards the ship. It quickly covers the distance and just passes thru the shield and the ship walls like it wasn't even there.

Everyone has assumed the worst when it did that and had either fallen or raises their arm up instinctively. But soon they realized nothing happen and were still in one piece. They waited a minute or so before suddenly the ship's alarms started going off. It scares everyone out a couple of years and maybe adds a few gray hairs.

"What happening now?" Sanada cried out exhaustedly, 'I don't think any of us can take anymore.'

"We're scanning the ship right, but right now multiple sighting is confirmed that purple energy is running thru the ship." Said Rara working at the controls after seeing the most of the bridge's crew were too shaken up to do much.

"Sirs, it has appeared in the containment room." Yelled one of the crew members thru the com system.

Sanada and Rara didn't need any more than that and started running to the room.

When they got there, it had already transformed back to a solid state and rapidly spinning above the now called SHINJI form. It spun and spun till it had burst into tsunami of that strange orange liquid found in the geofront. Instead of splattering all over the room, it just started gathering around it till it cover the whole nest and floatation unit and a good area of the floor.

By now several crew members have join Sanada and Rara in the room, everyone else was viewing the spectacle from other consoles. Both Sanada and Rara been running scanners of all sort after entering the room but nothing was really being pick up. Other than heat signature and heart monitor was showing, they gave up even trying after a few seconds.

Soon the glass dome and unit started disappearing and the nest like material started to settle on the ground. Then the liquid started to solidify some while remaining somewhat like a liquid. The nest was undergoing a change but again their attention has shifted to what been happening above it.

The fetus inside has started growing while a near audible constant heartbeat could be heard throughout the room. Soon the heartbeat died down and now a fully grown baby, scratch that, it was still growing till about a 4 years old child was suspended in the liquid.

No real detail could be made as the liquid had been darkening while the child was growing. Now all that could be seen was a giant blob in the center of the room and nothing else happen for a minute.

Then the blob started changing, it keep turning into various shape and forms. Soon all kinds of limbs and bodies and other mismatch parts appear. Hairs, eyes and even mouths made appearance in various places.

No real sense of order and logic to it till it slowly settle on one form. A giant white humanoid being with a strange bird like mask with 2 eye sockets where it face is supposed to be was taken shape. It was kneeling and with a full belly, it arms were at it sides and the head lopsided. It didn't respond or even as much acknowledged their presences. It flickers as if it wasn't really there either as if it were a ghost or a mirage.

A distortion of some kind was happening around the white being and then it started to bleed and fall apart. It body was falling apart at the joint and soon they saw the bones or other various muscles and veins. Soon the liquid started reach every part of the room, and they jumped back some when it started to get near them.

Afterward their sense of smell was assaulted by the smell of blood, turning some crew green in the face by the stench and sight. Sanada quickly gathered some liquid and tissue into a glass vial handed to him by Rara who didn't want to get near it.

The being had fully fallen apart then the tissue started bursting into the same liquid below.

Now instead of the giant being in the middle of the room was some kind of big obsidian bed/coffin/cradle from where the nest settled earlier. It must have change while their attention was elsewhere. The same relic symbol was sketched on the side they could see from the door.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Yelled Rara as he noticed that Sanada was carefully and slowly walking toward it. "We don't even know if it's safe or if even anything else is going to happen."

Sanada ignored him as he now stood close enough to see a small naked boy. He looked like any other 4 year old boy, but not much else as he looked like a baby that was newly born. He had hair but was matted down by the process of his usual birth. The small child was slowly breathing and slowly shaking from slowly cooling liquid left on his body. There was even hardly any of that liquid in his 'bed' if that made any sense.

"Quick gets some towels and water so we can get him warm and clean up. Get another room ready for him and Rara be ready to do a medical checkup on him. I'll be with you shortly after I taken care a few things here. Let get the hell out of this region of space into safer space." Sanada quickly order out and soon the ship was entering hyperspace. Rara was running scans when he entered after making sure the child's 'bed' was secured among other things.

"Nothing appears wrong, he perfectly healthy." Rara said casually as he had already anticipated his partner questions. "No strange abnormality of any kind, he has everything a child his age should have. That is if you don't count that slim red tipped white wing on his left shoulder blade and a strange organ that connected to his spine and heart **(1)**. Nothing unusual is being picked up by our scanners and is inactive and unresponsive to anything I do to it."

"Let me see what you have so far anyway if you would please." Sanada asked kindly while making his way to their little patient. "So it just there and pretty much a dead weight probably best not to touch in case he actually needs it." The patient has been given a standard green hospital gown to wear, if a little big on him. The small boy does indeed have a single wing as some of it can be seen and he notices that he has short dark brown, bordering on black, hair.

"That would be best since we don't even know what it for." Rara agreed with him. "I added some security measures just in case and analysis of that liquid we collected came in. It shows that it a cross of amniotic fluid found in pregnant women and something like primordial ooze. Nothing of it seems synthetic at all."

"Hmmm… that doesn't explain the smell of blood but primordial ooze? How can it be the former and the latter, the only thing I know of even close to that is the extension treatment but that synthetic." Sanada sigh out tiredly. "And we're still not exactly sure what in a standard primordial ooze mixture that spawns life. I just don't see how this stuff is natural at all if these reading are correct?"

Rara was too tired to even try debating this and was ready for a nice long nap. "Look let save the discussion for another time. Let plan what to do next and get some long due sleep and hope we don't get any nightmares from this little trip. I have a feeling that the kid here won't wake up anytime soon too." Rara suggested while shutting off the scanners and then lean against the wall.

Sanada saw how everyone was tired, scared, and on edge. And he too wanted to sleep the day away and forget. Usually Rara would be trying to take charge by now and take credit but he was really shaken by the recent experience. 'Can't blame him since nothing like this has ever been documented or let alone even heard of.

"Let contact the various institutes, I bet they'll be very interested so they'll readily offer any assistant and I'll make a call to Lady Seto personally. (They both shiver at one of the most feared names in the galaxy, for good reasons too, remembering how scary she can be even though they meet their wives through her. It's how she went and done it along with the acquired pains that resulted from it that scares them the most.) And ask for any information and help she might have since she owns us some favors for finding a Jurian ruin awhile back.

Rara agreed with the plan and both started for the door. After they finish up some business, will they head to bed for a long sleep.

As the door closed, the room was cast into darkness and silences. Nothing stirs and only the breathing of the child could be heard for some time. Then out of nowhere a glowing lanky figure with a halo appear, it had a red jewel in it chest and void like eyes. It look at the child for untold amount of time till a thought pass through it mind with the child only one to pick it up.

Gomen… and Welcome to the universe.

Then it disappear without a trace, not even the surveillance system left a record of it showing in the room, with only a small boy knowing it ever did.

**- xxxxxx -**

**Author's Notes:**

**(1) **There a picture of Shinji having those wings I just don't remember where I saw it. I thought it look cool even though the rest of the picture didn't look that good to me.

I will revise and repost chapter 1 at a later date, to correct some grammar and to clear up any misunderstanding from some parts, also to shorten some of the bigger paragraphs. I might end up changing some sentences but hope I keep the same atmosphere I had for it.

The same thing will also happen to my first story with a new title and better path description scenes. I couldn't think of a better title or scenes when I made them and after reading them again recently I feel unsatisfied with it.

On a side note since I couldn't get in touch with my beta reader, so there may be some grammar issue even though I have gone over this chapter many times and have corrected some mistakes. I also did a lot and I mean a lot of revising and pondering on my sentences to give a familiar feel to my first chapter. So I decided to post it anyway and cross my fingers on this.

Hopefully my 2010 Microsoft Word help enough that it not a big deal. My grammar skills still not up to normal standards. THANK YOU SPELLCHECK.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note:** Hey guys I wrote myself into a writer's block that I consider redoing the entire story but I might as well stick with it through to the end. Actually there are several things that throw my idea for the story into questions. One was the part where Shinji get from Jurai to Earth but I thought of something to get thru that. Another is the overall idea of the story till I look the info on Evangelion Wikia.

If I wrote about something (a fact or even my grammar) and it wrong, sent a message on my profile page and I'll edit it later. Anything fine because sometimes I forget the little details or get some information mixed up or just plain forgets and I don't even realize it. :P

I know that these chapters have little to do with the Evangelion series but I'm just building the groundwork and these events also tied in with what inspired me to write this story. Evangelion and Tenchi Muyo Wikis and a few stories are used to connect what going on to clear some things up for you readers. In a way this story also connects with my first story that I wrote but you'll have to wait and see further down the line.

I'm still not good with conversation's dialogue so forgive me if this has bored you. Well like they say 'practices, practices, and you'll get the hang of it'.

**- xxxxxx -**

The Last Seedling

Chapter 3

"Even though it been a week since we clear out of that region of space, I still feel it's not far enough." Rara said as he walk in the observation room and out of the blue, still feeling a little uneasy after, what they dubbed the 'Living Relic' incident **(1)**.

"Still that unsettle old friend, we're far away from there so stop being a scaredy cat." Sanada sigh in exasperation but wondering if this far away is indeed far enough. "Well it really understandable, considering what happened and all." He said while looking up to the ceiling with weary eyes.

"The crews are still nervous also, especially since we have two special cargos onboard the ship. I manage to ease some of their fears by telling them that he under strict containment so the other 'artifact' we have house in the less use section of the cargo space area. I assure them that everything is under control and that we consider every possibility. Personally I think we have nothing to worry about or fear at all. Sure what we been through has question my sanity of this universe but I doubt he's a threat unless we do something really stupid." Rara said proudly while holding his head high, at the fact that he handles the situation successfully and declare his opinion on the real matter at hand.

Sanada looked surprised at his colleague as his friend finished his statement then grinned. "Rara! It's so good to hear that you took the initiative in settling the crew's fear. And you did it all by yourself or did you took a page from that lovely wife of yours." He said proudly at first then sarcastically knowing how Rara usually is.

While Rara does have decent leadership ability and the hot air to back it up but he tends to panic when things goes bad. It also doesn't help Rara that his wife wears the pants in their relationship. "I mean you usually don't take control unless you have the upper hand, you tend to sit back and let your peons do your dirty work, hahahahahaha." Sanada laugh out, remembering their school days since for some odd reasons they went to the same school since kindergarten. Even 70% of the class they had were with each other and even more oddly so did their wives.

"Oh bite me Sanada! You can laugh all you want but I will get the last laugh." Rara said embarrassedly, fully knowing what his fellow colleague was going on about. "And like you're one to talk especially since your own wife got you train too. Both our wives got us by the balls and we're too chicken shit to really go against them either so there." Rara said while confidently smiling and with both arms cross over his stout chest.

"…"

_("Wish I can drop a cricket here personally and have it sings it music" said the author while trying to hold off the desire to break the 4__th__ wall)_

"**WAIT that didn't come out right at all."** Rara cried out after finally figuring out what he just said in the heat of the moment while Sanada was rolling on the floor laughing like a madman. "**Arrrgggghhhhhh** enough already, how goes our little patient?"

Finally done on the floor, Sanada got up while wiping the tears from his eyes with his sleeve. "Well I was so into viewing the video of what we saw on the planet that I missed him waking up 5 hours ago. All he been doing is staring at the ceiling for most of his waking moments according to the security footage. And for the pass 4 minutes he's been looking around as you can see through the window. He looks more confuses than that infamous Mihoshi girl from the Galaxy Police and she's known as someone who easily confuse."

"Hmm I guess that normal but something off about him. He looks more aware of things than someone who just been born don't ya think but like he lost and confuse at who he is or something. Look at how he just look at his hands and now look how he looks at that wing appendage, he actually looks surprised at it being there than his current whereabouts." Rara observably stated on of the patient as the little boy try out his wing in total wonder like a child seeing something new for the first time.

Sanada consider the statement his fellow scientist said and his eyes widen when he thought about it. 'He right, the little boy looks more surprises at his wing then his current location but his eyes are like someone who lost himself. That can't be because we just saw him be born only a week ago.'

"Well the only way to be certain is to interact with him, don't you think so Rara and he's probably very hungry right now." Sanada said while heading for the door.

"You go ahead and try to chat with him; I'll go get the food." Sanada waved his thanks as the door closed.

'Well here to hoping everything goes smoothly.' Sanada thought as he knocks on the door of the room his guest was in. 'No need to frighten him before we even meet face to face.'

Sanada walks in to see his guest already on guard on the bed with the sheet covering him. Raising both his hands in a non-threatening manner, putting on a smile, Sanada slowly walk toward Shinji till he's a good distance from the bed. "Hello little one, my name is Sanada, Hiroshi. I'm one of the captains and head scientists of the Parallel Dual research spaceship. Don't be afraid I have no intention of hurting you, now can you be so kind as to give me your name."

'While I do know it already but just to be sure, and to gauge his level of intelligence wouldn't hurt him too.' Sanada thought as the small child let his head show and ponder about something for several minutes. The small boy was tilting his head every which way and his blue eyes show so many emotions that Sanada couldn't tell what was going thru his little head.

"…" "smijd" "sahhjj" The boy tried to talk but his throat was too dry from his week-long sleep.

"It okay, you can try again when your food arrived." Just then Rara, came in suddenly and unannounced, with a tray of food and water which startled the boy back under the cover. Rara having seen the reaction quickly apologize after he saw his colleague's glare. He handed the tray to Sanada, who then slowly approached the bed and left the tray on it and quickly move back to his initial position.

"This is Rara, Hiroshi, my co-captain and co-head scientist here on the ship." Sanada said as Rara gave a smile and a small hello.

Soon things progress slowly as the small boy timidly sniffs and ate the offer food and water. He demonstrated that he aware enough that he knows how to use the spork and napkin well enough. After he finished the last of the water, he set the tray aside.

"Shinji" said the boy timidly as Sanada was about to ask what his name was again. "Why am I here?"

Both the adults were surprised that he answers first and he knew his name and ask a valid question.

"Well Shinji, we found you in a ruin and we brought you here onto our ship." Sanada answered.

"Well we brought you back after taking an interesting yet horrifying tour thru an interesting ruins and being lead to you. When we were sort of given 'you' and then kind of booted out you could say." Said Rara honestly who chuckle nervously at the end.

"Anyway, can you tell anything as to 'why' you were in those ruins or even on what you remembered at all?" Sanada asked which Rara gave a confused and questioning look at his colleague.

Shinji merely tilted his head in confusion at being told where he was found. Then look even more so when he try to recall what he remember. While he was pondering this, the two adults had their own heated discussion on the issue at hand.

"Why would you ask him that, he was just born, for goodness sake? For all we know his name could have been imprinted in his head, I seriously doubt much was put into his brain. And he also could be some random and forgotten experiment from who know when or purpose." Rara said in a low whisper into Sanada's ear.

"Well it doesn't hurt to ask and consider this as part of a test to see how much he does know. Also this will help us connect and he'll feel more at ease which is better than him being afraid of us."

With that discussion settled, they then turned their attention to Shinji who was still thinking on what he been asked. With several minutes having gone by and with no answers coming forth, Sanada decided to change tactic and try a different approach.

"That enough for now Shinji, let's try taking some tests and we'll see if you can remember things on your own, okay?"

Things settled into a series of simple verbal and written tests which took almost a week as Shinji was easily tired, being a small boy and all. He understood the basics, such changing clothes, restroom habits, and even manners. But when asked to write his name, the alphabet, and a few simple math problems is where things took a turn. He writes in a form of language they're not familiar with, though the math was the same as anywhere else. And when asked to say it out loud, he speaks in a language that they also not heard of or even in their universal translator database. **(2)**

They didn't even realize at first that he has been speaking to them in a tongue that they knew. Yet he can speak in one they didn't know at all, much less understood. He didn't finish any of the written tests they gave because he doesn't understand a single letter, much less any of the words. Shinji did as he was told without as so much as a complaint except for the usually bathroom and food ones. He just went with the flow as any child would when in a regular school taking tests and lectures.

At the end, it was concluded that he knew less than the average boy in any galaxy's school yet spoke and write like a teenager does. Well on a teenager level as far they can guess when talking about his native speech and handwriting. Has enough common sense but doesn't know the basic things like the standard technology used in everyday life, spaceship, space pirate, the various species and empires. So they decided to spend the last 13 days it takes to reach Jurai to enlighten Shinji.

He was quite shock into bewilderment and wonder when showed and told about the various species, their cultures and technology. But was alittle freaked out when showed a holo-screen of hyperspace they were in and space as they exit out to reconfirm their coordinate. And back into wonder as they show him some of the planets they pass by as a small detour.

Sanada and Rara felt like professors again, back when they were teaching at the Universal Science Academy in their younger days. Even if they were just giving a simple run down on basic knowledge. They didn't even get mad when they lost him on a good number of things and had to simplify a lot of it. But he took it all in with vivid eyes but that hollow and lost look was still there, just buried under the vast knowledge he was being fed.

They even started letting him walk around the ship but only when Sanada or Rara were with him. At first Shinji and the ship's crew were terrified of each other, for different reasons of course. Shinji would often hide behind his two caretakers whenever they pass by another crewmember, and in turn the crew would give him a wide berth. But soon everyone warmed up to Shinji, seeing that he just a small lost, though highly mysterious, boy that very shy. Each crew had at least taught him something about the ship, told a story or two, or even gave some word of wisdom. But most of that flew over his head as a lot of things they said are things he never even heard of, much less understood.

Most were very curious about that strange wing he has and have asked about it from their superiors. But even they can't tell what it for or even if it was just underdeveloped and another would grow later. They have asked Shinji if he can freely move it and after a few days of trying he could do so. He can even grab small object like it was a third arm.

Some of the crew even made a stuffed toy that looked like a cross a cat and a rabbit. Shinji was overjoyed because it was the first toy he ever received since he woke up. It was the only toy on the ship, in fact, because well it is a research ship after all. Everyone couldn't help but smile when he gave a genuine smile while fiercely hugging the toy and say a heartfelt 'thank you'.

"Shinji" Sanada called out who saw said person playing around with his toy in his room. "Tomorrow we'll reach a planet called Jurai, I think you'll like it there. It a beautiful planet with lots of trees and wildlife, but the most amazing thing it has is that it has an even bigger tree that towers over everything. It where the Jurai's Royal Family lives and we're going to visit there, it also where we'll meet my and Rara's wives." Shinji was excited and afraid of the news but mostly excited at the prospect of seeing a planet up close and personal.

"Oh I should warn you a few things when we are greeted over there. One is to be polite which shouldn't be a problem for you, two is follow the rules like if an area is off-limit it means off-limit. Three is to NEVER, NEVER, NEVER EVER call any of the women old, grandma, and old lady or even ask how old they are. Because they will show you a new meaning of fear if you ever do and they're known to make any enemies or empires submit with just their slaps. And that was because they said something about their age…. most of the time that is heheh. If you do anger them by accident then say how pretty they are or I'm sorry pretty young lady." Shinji was scared shitless at the last part as he was white and motionless as a statue.

Of course Sanada forgot to mention that mostly apply to Lady Seto and Lady Misaki and that most women on Jurai are not that extreme about that issue.

"You got that Shinji my boy?" "Shinji.." "Hello anyone there?" Sanada waved his hand in front of Shinji's face but got no response. "Whoops guess I overdid there, hope he not traumatize or something. Oh well he'll get over it." After a few minutes he did and spent the next hour playing around with one of the cleaning robot with a habit of addressing itself in a third person way. It was one of those models that come with a personality program.

Shinji seen a few of them but never really got a real chance to talk to one or really saw up close.

"Shinji it time for bed, make sure you get plenty of rest okay. It's going to be a very big day tomorrow with lots of things to see and people to meet." Sanada tucked Shinji into bed and waited till he was asleep and left the room. Then headed straight to a lab where Rara was waiting in, said he has some interesting information.

"Hello there, I have an interesting footage to show you." Rara said as soon as Sanada step inside the lab. "I have been keeping an eye on that crib of his since we stored it in storage. I waited till now to report this as I check over some things to be sure. It changed from a coffin like structure to just a slab with that relic in the top middle of it. I have recording of brainwaves being emitted from and to an outside source and you wouldn't believe where."

Rara waited out the suspense to rile up his college alittle. When he saw him about to shout at him he just said it right out loud.

"It is being sent to Shinji and vice versa."

Sanada was stunned as the only thing that closely match to that information was the Jurain and their Treeships. Well there a few others but he doubt this has anything to do with those matters. "But how can that be since the scan say he a normal boy and did you checked to see if that relic has a Jurai' tree seed in it?"

"I already did long ago and no it doesn't and I checked thoroughly. I only thing I manage to find out is that the scan indicated it not actually metal we see it is. It composes of flesh and while I can't really check what it is from but it closely matches 99.98% to Shinji. I try to see if I can get a sample directly but all attempts failed no matter we try. Because every time we tried to even get closed to it with any device, it either shorted it out, magically crushed by unseen force or just withdrew into the slab. We did however pick up reading of distortion but can never get any clear reading of it. We just don't know enough information of it to give any real details."

"Wait, just wait a minute, how can it match him that closely? Are you saying that it apart of him or something? And what kind of signal is it sending exactly because it could be controlling Shinji for all we know."

"Well I really don't have enough information to really tell what it is as it tends to distort readings and reality around it. Just enough to damage the equipment from touching it but it doesn't fully stop scanning equipment. It seems to be synchronizing I guess but again no real data to compare it with. But my gut feeling says it not controlling him like a puppet if that was you're worrying about."

"Man this is so confusing but I guess we'll ask Lady Seto to compare notes since we're getting nowhere. At least with these third rate equipment we have so no point doing much more than this. We might as well hit the beds so we're good and ready when we arrived."

Rara nodded and the both of them retreated to their respected rooms. Both hoping nothing goes wrong and the desire to see their wives again as they too went to sleep.

"I wonder what kind of finds I will get from this raiding. Hope it something interesting this time, these forgotten relics. Hahahahahahaha."

**- xxxxxx -**

Please don't forget to leave a review.

**(1)** Honestly that was the best I can come up with.

**(2)** Please take in account that they might not have even visited Earth so none of the languages are incorporated in the translator. Also we don't even know what kind language is used in the galaxy at the time. Also we don't know the true level of technology they possess at the time that I'm writing in.


End file.
